


la «mirabellante» storia del bagno

by Klainesflirtyduets



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainesflirtyduets/pseuds/Klainesflirtyduets
Summary: FESTA DI FINE ANNO, Casa Incanti.Silvia bacia Luchino.
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Silvia Mirabella/Luca Colosio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	la «mirabellante» storia del bagno

**Author's Note:**

> amo i suca e questo è tutto ciò che ho da dire

**La «mirabellante» storia del bagno**

**o**

**come Luchino e Silvia hanno dato vita ai Suca**

Baci Luca Colosio alla festa di fine anno organizzata da Edoardo Incanti. La musica è piacevole, il primo sole estivo accarezza i suoi capelli trasformandoli in un'aura dorata, e la terza birra ti ha sciolto i muscoli e svuotato la mente. Lo baci perché in quel momento avvicinarti a lui, stringerlo a te e catturare le sue labbra ti sembra la cosa più sensata da fare. Lo baci perché tutto di quel pomeriggio ti parla di libertà, di serenità e risate, di estate e nessuna conseguenza; lo baci perché Luca è strano, bizzarro e divertente, e lo baci perché ti senti a tuo agio nella tua pelle per la prima volta in tanto tempo e vuoi celebrare questo momento.

Dura tutto relativamente poco. Non hai nemmeno il tempo di pensare a quello che hai fatto, a cosa vuoi che significhi, perché Rocco Martucci appare con le pistole d'acqua e i gavettoni: l'atmosfera cambia di botto e, a parte qualche palloncino mirato sapientemente, tu e Luca non interagite più per il resto della giornata. Tu stai con le tue amiche, ti concedi un ultimo bicchiere di birra - stai imparando a riconoscere i tuoi limiti -, balli, parli pure con quei compagni di scuola con cui nei corridoi non ti scambieresti nemmeno uno sguardo. 

Il tuo naso brucia per aver preso troppo il sole e hai paura ti rimanga il segno degli occhiali da sole, ma intorno a te c'è gente completamente zuppa, gente con i vestiti macchiati d'erba e terra o con residui di popcorn addosso. Eva ha il mascara colato, Fede si è rovesciata lo spritz sulla maglia, Eleonora ha i capelli che sembrano un nido d'uccello. Perfino Sana non è riuscita a rimanere incontaminata dal caos della festa. 

In mezzo a quel disordine ti senti perfettamente te stessa. Serena. Senza pensieri. Ma col calare del sole la spensieratezza caotica si trasforma in un rilassato cameratismo.

La festa è quasi giunta al termine. Parte degli invitati se n'è andata, la musica di sottofondo appartiene a qualche playlist di Indie italiano proposta da Giovanni, e c'è una sorta di confortevole calma nello stare lì, in una veranda disordinata, circondata dalle persone a cui tieni, e con la prospettiva di tre mesi di pace davanti a voi.

Tu, Eva, Sana e Fede siete spaparanzate sulle sedie di plastica nella veranda di casa Incanti, sul tavolo da giardino in plastica davanti a voi i tovaglioli macchiati e sporchi dai residui di salamella. State cercando di rievocare il momento in cui il Peccio è scivolato sul pavimento bagnato rischiando di ammazzare metà delle persone che stavano ballando, quando Eva ti dà un paio di gomitate giocose e ti chiede come è stato " _baciare Luchino_ ". La domanda ti spiazza, ma tu semplicemente ridacchi e ti lamenti con tono lagnoso, sviando la domanda. Le tue amiche ridono. Sai che la loro intenzione è ridere _con_ te e non _di_ te, ma quando Eva ti dà due pacche sul ginocchio e ti dice, con divertita accondiscendenza, "È stato carino da parte tua renderlo felice per un minuto", il sorriso complice ed imbarazzato sul tuo viso si fa più incerto. 

Improvvisamente la quieta bellezza di quel momento sembra incrinarsi, segnata da una parola di troppo. 

Sai che Eva non intendeva dire niente di male; sai anche che non avresti battuto ciglio ad un commento del genere fino a qualche ora fa. Ma sentire le tue amiche ridicolizzare quel bacio, come se fosse stata una svista dettata dalla pietà, come se Luca fosse indesiderabile, ti pesa sul petto, ti lascia un sapore amaro sulla lingua, e non solo perché sai cosa si prova ad indossare i panni dell'indesiderata.

La verità è che ti è piaciuto baciare Luca, e ti è piaciuto più di quanto ti sia piaciuto baciare Edoardo. Non puoi nemmeno imputare la colpa all'alcol; eri sì brilla, ma non eri ubriaca, e non era nemmeno la prima volta che consideravi l'idea di baciarlo. La birra ti ha meramente dato il pretesto per farlo senza rimuginare sugli stupidi paletti che ti sei sempre messa davanti; paletti che non si discostano poi tanto dai pensieri dietro la mal riposta pietà di Eva. 

Scuoti la testa, scacciando il malumore, e sposti l'attenzione verso la porta che dà su casa Incanti. Davanti alla porta finestra vedi Giovanni ed Elia che chiacchierano con un bicchiere di birra in mano; li senti dire che forse è il momento di levare le ancore, così ti schiarisci la gola e annunci alle tue amiche che devi andare al bagno. Eva e Fede annuiscono senza fare caso a te o a chiunque stia intorno a loro, troppo prese a confabulare su Mauro.

"Vuoi compagnia?" ti chiede Sana, con uno sguardo particolarmente attento. 

"No, grazie. Ci metto un attimo solo."

Ti alzi nervosamente e marci verso la portafinestra; Gio e Elia ti salutano con un cenno del capo e tu li superi, solo leggermente indispettita di non trovare Luca nascosto dalle loro spalle. Prosegui per la casa, dove diversi gruppetti di persone si sono rifugiati per godersi un po’ di calma; nel salotto scorgi Niccolò, sdraiato sul divano con la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia di Martino, i loro sguardi fusi a raccontare di un mondo tutto loro; in cucina trovi Eleonora ed Edoardo, lei a gambe a penzoloni sul bancone, una tisana tra le mani, e lui lì accanto, la testa riccioluta sulla spalla della tua amica; sebbene Edoardo stia mandando a fanculo Canegallo con un dito medio, l’espressione affettuosamente esasperata di Eleonora e il sorriso compiaciuto di Edoardo sono intrisi di una complicità che ti fa stringere lo stomaco, e solo una minuscola parte della gelosia che provi è proiettata verso la tua vecchia cotta. Hai ormai superato e digerito quella storia e, in tutta onestà, vedere i due insieme nelle settimane precedenti ti ha fatto realizzare quanto incompatibili tu ed Edoardo sareste stati. Se c’è una cosa che ti è rimasta di questo enorme casino, è il desiderio di avere qualcosa di altrettanto bello per te stessa.

Superando la cucina – Eleonora ti fa un cenno con la mano e tu le fai un occhiolino bonario, un’ulteriore rassicurazione alla tua amica, che sai si sente ancora in colpa per averti ferita – ti infili nel secondo salone. Sali le scale, scavalcando un Peccio collassato sui gradini, e raggiungi l’unico bagno che Edoardo ha lasciato accessibile. La porta si spalanca in quel momento e ti ritrovi improvvisamente faccia a faccia con la persona che stavi cercando segretamente tra le facce intorno a te.

“Ehi! Ciao!” Luca esclama, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé e poggiandocisi contro. Tu dondoli sui tuoi talloni, improvvisamente nervosa.

“Ehi…”

“Che ci fai in questa misteriosa parte della casa?”

“In realtà dovrei...” indichi la porta del bagno, e Luca sembra improvvisamente illuminarsi di comprensione. La sua espressione si fa subito seria, così seria da farti scappare una risatina.

“Oh! Oh, no. Non puoi entrare qui” dice, gesticolando, “Prima il Peccio ha sboccato e c’è un fetore di sbocco terribile. _Terribile_ ti dico. Non ridere! È una cosa seria!”

“Okay!” esclami, sempre con il riso sulle labbra. È imbarazzante il livello di ridarella che hai per un ragazzo che è riuscito a farsi baciare parlando di pinguini. “Ma io devo andarci lo stesso.”

“Ma non puoi.”

“Posso trattenere il respiro, Luca.” dici lentamente, quasi come se stessi parlando a qualcuno che non ragiona. Fai un passo in avanti e afferri la maniglia della porta, ma Luca si schiaccia ancora di più alla porta, entrambe le braccia a bloccarti il passaggio. Con lui sulle punte siete perfettamente faccia a faccia, i vostri nasi a due centimetri l’uno dall’altro, e basterebbe letteralmente sollevare il mento per baciarvi. Il pensiero ti passa come una meteora per il cervello e i tuoi occhi si abbassano sulle labbra di Luca, giusto per un istante, un istante lungo abbastanza da fargli recepire il messaggio. La realizzazione gli colora il viso di rosso e la sua bocca si chiude con lo schiocco secco di denti che battono. Per un lungo secondo hai la certezza che Luca voglia baciarti di nuovo. Un attimo dopo le sue mani sono sulle tue spalle per allontanarti.

“Ho un’idea!” esclama con urgenza, le gote sempre arrossate. Tu ascolti solo distrattamente i suoi farfugliamenti, un po’ bruciata dal rifiuto appena ricevuto. Sai di piacergli, dopotutto; i suoi tentativi bizzarri di seduzione in queste settimane sono stati piuttosto palesi - borderline disperati, oseresti dire – quindi non capisci perché non abbia voluto cogliere l’occasione.

“…che dici? Silvia?”

“Come?”

Luca ti guarda insistentemente, come a invitarti a star sul pezzo. “Martucci mi ha detto prima che nella camera del fratello di Edoardo c’è un altro bagno.”

“Oh, okay. Vado allora. Quale è la stanza?”

Luca solleva gli occhi al cielo con un sorrisetto. “Non mi stavi proprio ascoltando, vero?”

Tu sospiri, fastidio sostituito da mortificazione. “Scusa.”

Lui scrolla le spalle, sempre con quell’aria luminosa che lo contraddistingue. “Non fa niente. Ci sono abituato. Comunque. Ti dicevo: la camera è chiusa a chiave, ma la portafinestra è aperta, e il balcone si collega alla camera del fratello. Che ne dici?”

“Dico che potrei semplicemente farla qui.”

Luca ti prende la mano. “Dai, e vivila questa avventura con me…” Tu alterni la tua attenzione tra il calore della mano che avvolge la tua e lo sguardo speranzoso del ragazzo in fronte a te. Qualcosa dentro di te si rilassa; la vocina che continuava a parlarti di un rifiuto tace, zittita e contradetta dall’entusiasmo di Luca, dal suo desiderio di passare del tempo con te, e tu, tuo malgrado, decidi di ricambiare la stretta e sorridergli. Dopotutto non hai davvero tanta urgenza di andare in bagno; quello che cercavi ce lo hai davanti.

“Va bene.”

“Va bene?”

Annuisci con un sorriso improvvisamente timido. Luca sorride di un sorriso gigantesco. Le sue dita si intrecciano alle tue. Poi la sua espressione si dipinge di un compiaciuto divertimento.

“Ho appena avuto un’illuminazione.”

“Un’altra delle tue idee geniali?”

Luca ti guarda con aria furba, sollevando e abbassando velocemente le sopracciglia. “Chiameremo questa avventura: la « _mirabellante»_ storia del bagno” dice, muovendo la mano libera come se ti stesse mostrando un invisibile cartellone pubblicitario davanti a voi.

Il gioco di parole ti colpisce a tal punto che per un secondo pensi di esserti innamorata. Guardi Luca, in silenzio, e lui guarda te, fremente, in attesa della tua opinione.

“Domani ti va di uscire con me?” gli chiedi a bruciapelo.

“Uscire con te?”

“Tipo appuntamento.”

“Oh. Davvero?”

“Davvero.”

“Okay.”

Luca è completamente rosso in viso, gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa, e tu scoppi a ridere, rilasciando uno stormo di pterodattili nel tuo stomaco.

“Dai, andiamo. Comincia per davvero a scapparmi la pipì ora.”

“Scusa, in che senso «per davvero»?”

\---


End file.
